


Stop fighting already

by ChocolatePuppy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Kageyama Tobio Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Power Imbalance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Spanking, Voyeurism, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy
Summary: Tags say it all, Hinata and Kageyama should know by now not to test Sugamamas patience.Especially Kageyama disregarded all the previous warnings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Stop fighting already

**Author's Note:**

> Here i took it off anonymous for u darling lol

Now they had done it, they had tested Sugas nerves one too many times. Hinata and Kageyama stood next to each other fidgeting nervously, as Suga closed the door to the changing room. Daichi and him had asked the two first years to stay longer today, as the had disrupted practice way too often now.

So now thanks to their constant fighting they were expecting a harsh talking to, or whatever punishment the third years came up with. They couldn’t even begin to imagine what was coming.

Suga stepped in front of them and they looked up nervously.  
“First of all, I want to say that I’m sorry for what is about to happen but you obviously need to learn a lesson.”

Sugas voice sounded so harsh that they both flinched before quickly glancing at each other, what was gonna happen? They would have run but Daichi had already told them that they wouldn’t be allowed to come to training anymore. So they obviously decided to tough it out.

Hinata tried to blame it on Kageyama by telling Suga what he had done to start their fight today, but Suga wasn’t hearing it and shut it down fast. He reminded Hinata that the reason they were here wasn’t a once off occasion, it was the fact that they had been disrupting everyone’s training every single time in the last three weeks.

Suga gave them another quick lecture about teamwork and all that but that was already the millionth time so now he was gonna let actions speak instead of words. He went over to sit on the bench, while Daichi stayed by the door and looked at the two younger boys with empathy, but he knew it was for the best.

The two boys looked confused as to what was happening, when Suga called out for Hinata to come over to him. He walked over nervously and when he stopped in front of the grey haired boy he was told to lay over his lap, which he did slowly but he still couldn’t wrap his head around what was going to happen, even though he had a hunch. 

Kageyama just stared at the two boys by the bench, where Suga apologized once more and told Hinata that ten were gonna be enough, then he lifted his hand and the second he brought it down hard on Hinatas backside Kageyamas own hands went to cover his own butt protectively while he stumbled backwards into the wall. 

Hinata yelped and immediately started sputtering apologies and tried to wiggle of Sugas lap but the older boy carefully wrapped his free hand around Hinatas waist to hold him in place and just told him  
“Hold still now, just nine more” 

Hinata was holding back tears of embarrassment as three more slaps were placed on him and his backside started to sting a bit already, Suga had strong arms after all. He hid his face in his hands before Suga paused after the fifth slap and told Hinata to apologize to Kageyama. 

Hinata looked up and saw Kageyama staring at him with a face as red as his own, he wanted to say something, but he just couldn’t, it was too embarrassing. Before he could do anything more he got another hard hit and squeaked in surprise, without breaking eye contact with the taller boy, which made his head feel like it was about to explode from the heat. He half yelled an apology before flopping down in defeat and letting his head hang down. 

He felt Suga get a hold of his pants as pulled them down slowly to expose his underwear. That gave him some energy as he tried to grab behind him to stop Suga, but he just grabbed his wrist and held it on his back firmly, not enough to hurt but still enough so he couldn’t pull away.

“Five on the pants and five on the underwear so you are almost done.” said Suga reassuringly. Right after he continued placing slaps and asked Hinata to count the last five, which he obediently did as fast as he could.

_Slap_

“Ah- one”

 _Slap_

“Ngh- Two”

This was too humiliating, he knew Kageyama was watching him get a spanking like a disobedient child in the 50s, and he hated it. 

_Slap_

“Th- three..”

He felt tears running down his burning cheeks, his butt really hurt now, he was gonna be reminded of this when he wanted to sit down for the next few hours he knew that.

_Slap_

“ah- f- four”

Suga leaned down and said reassuringly “Almost there Hinata”  
Right after that he slapped him harder than any time before.

**Slap**

“Ouchie- ah -f-five, please stop Suga I’m sorry!”  
Hinata practically begged in Sugas lap, while Suga pulled his pants back up and helped him stand up. He wiped Hinatas tears and told him to go over to Kageyama to stand where he had been standing, while Kageyama should come over to him.

Hinata just trotted over, not looking up from the floor and rubbing his butt.

Kageyama stared at him, until Suga called out for him, in which moment he decided to do anything to counteract his fate.  
“Wait! It wasn’t my fault, Hinata just can be so annoying and most of the time he starts our arguments! I don’t deserve this!”  
He became more and mor frantic as Suga just came over and pulled him over to the bench, while Kageyama kept rambling. Because even if you wouldn’t expect it, Suga was stronger than Kageyama if he wanted to.

So Kageyama was over sugas lap in a matter of seconds, all the while trying to push himself off with his hands.  
Suga tried to warn him with the words “ Kageyama, just calm down, its not that bad, Hinata also did it, you don’t wanna make your punishment worse now, do y-“ he got interrupted before he could finfish.

“You might be able to do this with Hinata because he’s weak and an idiot, but not me! This is fucking stupid and it’s all Hinatas fault, you asshole, look what your stupid annoying attitude has brought us!! You got spanked like the stupid toddler you are!”

Everyone paused for a second as Hinatas face went from shock to more red and something nobody could read, Kageyama had actually said it, and he had cursed more than he had done before, right in his face. 

He wanted to cry from embarrassment right now but he didn’t want anyone to see, so he turned his tears into anger, but right before he could yell back at Kageyama he saw the look on Sugas face, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew that nothing that he could say would be worse than whatever Suga was about to do.

Kageyama had noticed the change in Hinatas face, so he carefully looked over his shoulder to Suga, and once he saw his face, he knew he was screwed.

Suga looked down at him before coldly saying “Kageyama, hands here, now! I’ll not ask you again!”

Kageyama flinched before putting his hands on his back for Suga to grab and hold with one of his hands. Suga paused for a second and seemed to think about something, then he suddenly said “Its 15 for you now” before bringing his hand down very hard already, the sound it made was really loud, and made both Daichi and Hinata flinch.

Kageyama gasped loudly, the sting that went through his butt was almost unbearable for a second. The second slap followed right after, with the same amount of strength, which made his eyes water.

Then Suga started talking over the slaps and called over to Daichi.  
“Can you go into the bathroom and get some..?”

 _Slap_

Kageyama was confused as Daichi asked “Are you sure?”  
He could only imagine that Suga nodded , because Daichi turned and headed over into the bathroom, from where he asked where the box with the new ones was.

“Under the sink I believe!” was what Suga answered.

 _Slap_

“Wh-what is under the s- ah-ow!”

 _Slap_

Suga merely shushed him, and gave him another good spank , it hurt a whole lot now, he wouldn’t be able to sit after he was done, he was pretty sure.  
Holding his head up was pretty hard for a long time, which is why his head was now hanging weakly, to rest his neck for a few seconds.

He suddenly noticed Daichis shoes in front of him as his head shot up, but he just missed the object which he handed to Suga. 

He was very confused now, what was gonna happen? As Daichi talked something with Suga quietly, Kageyama looked over to Hinata who was covering his mouth in shock presumably, their eyes met for a second but Kageyama looked away as fast as he could, because he was already humiliated enough.

That’s when Daichi crouched down and looked at Kageyama sternly, before taking the younger boys chin in his left hand and brushing his hair fringe back with his right one, so he was now holding Kageyamas head between his hands. 

Kageyama would have protested, but as his hands were still held still by Suga , he was very reluctant to do so. 

“Kageyama, please open your mouth a bit” Daichi spoke calmly, so Kageyama obeyed at first but his curiosity took over and he tried to ask “What are you do-ah ahhah”

He couldn’t really talk now thanks to the fact that Daichi had pressed down on his jaw, so he squeezed his mouth more open, and he couldn’t really close it, or he would bite on his own cheeks.

That’s when Suga started speaking again “Kageyama, I know this suck, but just bear with it okay. You said some really really hurtful things and used such bad language, so to bring home the point that this is absolutely not acceptable, I feel like its only appropriate to wash your mouth out a bit”

Suga said this almost matter of factly, while the words took a while until they registered in Kageyamas brain. He tried turning his head towards Suga but was absolutely unable to move between Daichis hands.

So he watched with horror as Suga leaned down and brought a bar of soap up to his open mouth, he tried to plead for him to stop but couldn’t really talk, so he just made some noises .

Suga leaned down more and shushed him again before saying.  
“So you will hold this in your mouth until I say you are done alright? Don’t let it fall to the floor or I will start your spanking at zero, but don’t bite down too hard and break it into pieces , because I will start over for every piece of soap. You get that?” 

Kageyama looked at him and waited for him to tell him he was kidding, but when nothing came, he just nodded as much as Daichi let him. 

Right after that the bar of soap was being pushed in his mouth, it smelled good, but the taste was quite the opposite. His natural reaction was to spit it out, which was a mistake as both Suga and Daichi held it in and when his tongue touched it, he just rubbed soap all over it and it started to foam a bit.

His eyes watered quickly at the taste and tears streamed down his face, he started clamping his teeth down into the soap, as to not lose it, but was mindful to not bite too hard.  
He tried to avoid his tongue touching it as much as he could, but obviously it wasn’t entirely possible. 

Suga asked if he was ready, and both him and Daichi let go of him. Kageyama nodded, but just stared at the floor. He tried to push away the thought that Hinata was watching him over Sugas lap, with a bar of soap halfway in his mouth, while Suga now pulled his pants down, but not like with Hinata only a bit, no, his were being pulled down to his ankles, so he was practically only in his underwear on his lower half now.

He squeezed his eyes shut a he prepared of what was to come.

 _Slap_  
_Slap_

The first two were already so hard that he almost dropped the soap as he wanted to yell out in pain, but he could hold it.

 _Slap_  
That one was unbelievably even harder than the other ones so now he wasn’t only crying in disgust, but also pain.

The next two quick and hard slaps made him scream into the soap, which lead to it rubbing all over the inside of his mouth and filling it up with foamy soap, that started to drip on the floor now.

After the next one the soap became loose and he started to beg Suga to help him, as he couldn’t really get a hold anymore. And with only three left he was terrified of starting over.

“Nhhg nhhg mhh!”

“Alright alright, we are almost done and since you asked nicely – I presume at least - I’ll help you this time.”

With that he changed hands quickly and pushed the soap that was almost about to fall back in, a bit fast and deep for Kageyama, which lead to him gagging a bit, but biting down into it immediately, not caring that it was now even deeper in his mouth than before.

He could feel Suga lift his hand especially high, it was the last three now after all. His butt stung incredibly much but what could he do.

 **Slap**

“Nhhhhggg!!!” Kageyama cried out and made eye contact with Hinata, who just stared at him with an open mouth.  
Before he could even look away the next one followed.

 **Slap**

He screamed into the soap once more, the humiliation made him dizzy and the way his behind burned now was as if he had been sat in hot coal for the last hour.

“And the last one” said Suga as he placed his hardest one yet, at least he tried to make it harder than the ones before which was kinda hard.

He helped Kageyama stand up on his wobbly legs, and pulled his pants back up. He now stood there still with the soap clamped between his teeth, as the foam was running down his chin and dripping on the floor steadily.

“Now go over to the sink at throw the bar of soap away and spit out all the soap still in your mouth, but don’t wash it out with water just yet.

Kageyama practically sprinted over to the sink and did as he was told, while it sucked he couldn’t wash out his mouth completely and still tasted the bitter layer on his tongue, at least the worst was over.

When he walked back out Suga was standing by Hinata who was now facing the wall. Suga called him over and said “Now while Daichi and I clean and close everything up I want you two to just stand here facing the wall to let this lesson sink in, don’t talk and don’t move alright?” 

Kageyama just nodded, as talking would make his mouth taste worse, so she stepped next to Hinata and just stared straight at the wall, which was somehow still kind of humiliating in its own right.

Then Suga spoke up behind them and said “You know what? Why don’t you hold hands, to show me that you won’t fight anymore?”

Both of the boys cringed at that but obediently held hands now, as they didn’t want to get on Sugas bad side again. Suga just chuckled and praised them with a” You see that’s so much better, you two can be such good boys.”

Both first years blushed even more now.  
Kageyama was extremely uncomfortable, from his mouth tasting awful, to his butt burning and he couldn’t even rub it to ease the pain because he wasn’t allowed to move, so he couldn’t even move his hand from his side.  
But he had to admit, holding hands with Hinata had something really comforting.

When the two third years were done Kageyama was allowed to wash his mouth out which he gladly did, but he pulled Hinata with him and only used one hand for it, as he wouldn’t let go pf the shorter boy.

After that they had to apologize to each other, and then to the two upperclassmen, and had to promise them to apologize to the team next training.  
So then they had said their goodbyes, Suga assuring them that if they were just a bit easier to handle from now on, he wont have to take such drastic measures anymore, and promised them to not tell anyone, which was a relieve. 

But one thing Suga and Daichi noticed as they went their own way home was that both of the first years where still holding hands.

Kageyama looked down to Hinata and apologized again “I shouldn’t have said all that, it was really uncalled for, I was just really angry in that moment”

Hinata just gave a weak smile “It’s fine, I can understand that, that was pretty much single most horrifying thing to happen to me ever. I wonder if that happened to Suga-san too, because how else would he come up with that”

They both kind of laughed at that thought, before deciding to go eat something before heading home, none of the two ever acknowledging that they kept on holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :3


End file.
